


Vid: All Rise

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Baking, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: You try to pray, but the jury will decide.





	Vid: All Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/gifts).



**Music:**  All Rise, by Blue

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://genius.com/Blue-all-rise-lyrics) (first verse and first chorus omitted)

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6tajaft5f0s82w8/all+rise+signed.wmv)

 


End file.
